


thinking what you're gonna say

by finalizer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, SO MUCH TEASING
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:19:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5635342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finalizer/pseuds/finalizer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Finn's terrible at pretending there's nothing between the two of them, while Poe thinks he's doing a hell of a job (he isn't), and literally everyone else on base is wondering why they're even trying to hide it from the world (because they are <i>spectacularly</i> failing).</p>
            </blockquote>





	thinking what you're gonna say

Tired morning kisses escalated into something far more physical, insistent biting kisses, clothes scattered onto the floor, poorly suppressed gasps on a bed that was not quite big enough for the two of them  _—_

 _—_  and then Poe was struggling to redress himself, to regain at least the smallest bit of composure, with Finn reclining back into the pillows far too amused for his own good.

"I have five minutes," Poe said, to himself mostly, "to get all the way across base, also improvise what I’m supposed to say at the council, and to _—_  "

" _—_  brush your hair," Finn supplied.

"And brush my hair _—_  " Poe echoed automatically, blamed it on some instinctual level of trusting every word out of Finn’s mouth, " _—_  what?"

He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror by the doorway and grimaced at the state of everything but didn’t complain, because he liked when Finn pulled his hair a little too much than he would care to admit, and most definitely wanted the habit to continue.

Turning away, he took a step towards the exit.

Finn, the cocky bastard, called after him before he reached the door, gesturing up and down Poe’s frame. "You sure you’re in the right state to be going out?"

Poe tried and failed to hide his grin behind a disapproving frown. He was still breathless and his hair was tousled beyond belief, a far cry from the collected commander he was supposed to be _—_  Finn found himself rather proud of the overall effect he had on Poe.

Poe didn’t yet manage to leave before Finn added, "Really, they’re more likely to start talking if they see you like that than if you show up a few minutes late."

"Please spare me your wit, oh wise one."

And then he was out the door.

He was hurrying down the hall, hoping his hastened pace came off as busy and professional rather than giving the impression of one running late because of _extracurricular_ activities. No one spared him a second glance _—_  just another guy rushing to work, nothing extraordinary. Poe wondered why he even bothered worrying in the first place.

Right, because  _—_

The meeting was in session by the time he slipped in through the door, quietly, in a manner he hoped was unnoticeable. Though, everyone and anyone had most likely already noticed their star pilot had been nowhere to be found just minutes prior.

Poe took a spot amidst the higher ranking officers and pointedly avoided making eye contact with the General (who for one knew more about his personal life than Poe wished she did), and listened to one of the commanders prattle on about new rules and regulations.

It wasn’t until a fellow officer fixed him with an amused look that Poe considered that, _hey_ , maybe there was reason to be concerned after all. He cleared his throat and brushed a hand through his hair, trying his very best to make the action look casual, rather than a frantic covering up of incriminating evidence. Maybe, just maybe, Finn had been right about hair brushing being a necessity.

At least, Poe rationalized, he wasn’t blushing. When it came down to it, messy hair was not an immediate confirmation of his relationship with Finn, of anything really; just Poe Dameron being Poe Dameron on a lazy day, tousled curls and all.

Except the officer at his side continued to smile and Poe, in an irrational fit of panic, glanced down to make sure that he was wearing his uniform and was not, in fact, solely in his boxers. Of course, Finn wouldn’t have let him go out like that, and Poe would have undoubtedly noticed an uncomfortable breeze before he’d taken a single step out of his quarters.

In the end, Poe lost his nerve and glared up at the woman and muttered, in an entirely unsubtle, too frustrated tone, " _What_?"

She bit her lip to stifle a laugh and gestured vaguely at her neck.

Poe narrowed his eyes in confusion and took a few seconds to put the pieces together _—_  hand, neck, what about her neck? _wait, she meant my neck_   _—_ then felt the heat rushing to his face as he brought both hands up to pop his collar, obscure the marks on his skin from view.

And he wondered briefly, if maybe Finn did that on purpose.

 

/

 

"What I would give to be in a temperature controlled environment right about now," Finn sighed, because they were out on the landing field, Poe working on his X-wing; and the weather was sweltering, for lack of a better word.

Poe, considerate as always, turned his head to the side to fix Finn with the most genuine smile the latter had ever seen. "It's okay, you can go inside. I'm almost done here."

"Nah, it’s no problem, I'll stay," Finn interjected quickly.

It was ridiculous, how Poe was too damn kind to be an actual existing life form, and Finn almost felt bad about his real, ulterior motive for braving the heat _—_  namely Poe’s flight uniform. Or rather, lack of it _—_  lack of the top half of his suit, sleeves tied loosely around his waist, nothing but a white tank top, wide shoulders  _—_

Finn snapped his eyes back to Poe’s too late for Poe not to notice to obvious ogling.

"Well then," Poe smirked, turning his attention back to the engine he was tuning, "enjoy the show."

It was only fair that Poe played up to his strengths, exploited Finn’s weaknesses much like Finn did his own. And if he had to deal with near boiling temperatures to tease Finn, in a public place where he could not react without exposing them to the masses, he would damn well do it.

That being the case, Poe wondered if Finn could hold out. He stretched his arms above his head for good measure, a not so subtle flexing of muscles, successfully eliciting an exasperated groan from the annoyed Finn at his back.

"On second thought, I might just go back inside."

Poe tilted his head innocently, "Oh, but where's the fun in that?"

Finn scoffed. His voice was audibly thicker and entirely unconvincing when he said, "So that’s how it is? I'm glad you're having fun, Dameron, that makes one of us."

Poe stepped closer, hardly bothering to check if anyone was watching, and leaned as far into Finn’s personal space as he could without coming off as intimate _—_  there was, perhaps, a small part of his subconscious that remembered there were boundaries, nearly overridden.

"And here I was thinking you liked a challenge."

With that, he swiveled around to his toolbox, leaving Finn flushed and relatively aroused _—_  the first part he could blame on the heat, the second not so much. Finn gathered his wits and glanced around to make certain that no one was staring too knowingly at him (as an increasing amount of people have begun doing as of recent, coincidentally every time he was seen out and about with Poe).

Coast deemed clear, Finn dropped to the ground, sitting cross legged, hands strategically placed in his lap, beside Poe, who was (pretending to be) focused on whatever bolt he was tightening.

Finn opted for small talk to relieve the tension, draw attention away from his hard on, the usual.

"I don't think either of us is trying very hard anymore."

Poe paused his tinkering. "What do you mean?"

"I mean we're not being very subtle about all this, you and I. If anything we’re just getting closer to the breaking point, where you stop playing and I get you off in the seat of that starfighter of yours."

Poe’s movements stilled and his posture stiffened, though he refused to turn around to face Finn _—_  in fear of rushing at him and tearing off his clothes, no doubt.

 _Yeah_ , Finn thought, _two could play at this game._

 

Unquestionably, as sheer dumb luck would have it, they were quite a spectacle to behold _—_  all bedroom eyes and teasing remarks in the dead center of the airfield _—_  not exactly hiding, not even close, not even trying to conceal that they were milliseconds away from dropping everything and getting their hands all over one another. And yet they still tried to deny it.

 

/

 

_"Are you trying to tell me I need to get my eyesight checked out?" Pava demanded. "That I don’t have two perfectly functioning eyes? Or am I being delusional?"_

_Finn said nothing from where he lingered on the side, still and silent, as Poe straightened out some pressing matters with his pilot friend._

_"No, of course not," Poe shot back, placating yet undeniably defensive, "I just meant that you shouldn’t be jumping to conclusions, is all. I mean — "_

_"Oh, no, pretty boy, not this time. There’s no escaping the truth his time around."_

_Poe Dameron, experienced battle veteran and decent enough tactician set his jaw defiantly, for he knew in that moment that there really was no denying it._

And all this because, just a few minutes earlier  _—_

It began, obviously enough, with a chaste kiss in an empty hallway as they parted ways before heading to their respective workplaces.

And it escalated, equally predictably, into something far less appropriate for a public setting _—_  Poe twisting his fingers into the fabric of Finn’s shirt and tugging him towards the side of the pathway. He pushed himself up against the wall and hauled Finn against him, leaving nothing but the thin layers of their clothes between them. Finn responded eagerly, pressing Poe into the concrete at his back, gripping Poe’s waist in a vice grip as he leaned into the kiss.

Poe skimmed his palms over Finn’s chest, dragging his fingertips upwards and resting them on either side of Finn’s neck, in the hollow crevices of his jaw, as if attempting to anchor himself, to cement them in this moment for a brief eternity.

Air, unfortunately, was a necessity.

Finn broke away, his hands lingering  on Poe’s shoulders, and leaned forward to drop his head into the crook of Poe’s neck.

His breathing was labored when he muttered, "Is this a good idea? Out here?"

"What's the worst that could happen?" It was almost audible, Poe’s grin, as he whispered back. Though he knew quite well all the things that could go wrong, he couldn't quite resist the press of the body against him, or the sudden spark of heat in his gut.

Finn’s lips moving against his skin weren't doing much to alleviate the problem either, and Poe had the overwhelming urge to get up to all sorts of irresponsible activities right there in the corridor _—_  he truly was a prime example of proper role model behavior.

"Is that so?" Finn shot back, words muffled as he trailed a line of kisses down the hollow of Poe’s jaw, dropping his grasp back down to Poe’s hips as the other virtually arched into Finn’s touch.

"Eager, are we?"

Poe gasped, as Finn’s fingers found their way beneath the hem of his shirt, feather light touch skimming across his skin. "Very."

The all too honest response spurred Finn on more than he cared to admit, fingers immediately wrapped into the belt loops of Poe trousers, tugging him forward with little finesse.

It was understandable, in such a case, that the quiet hiss of a door opening at the far end of the hall went unnoticed to their preoccupied minds. Not until Pava let out a gleeful shout of victory did they startle apart, undeniably caught red handed. Finn looked guilty. Poe, not so much.

 

_"Now if you boys will excuse me, I have some money to acquire. I just won a bet." With that, Pava turned on her heel, pausing in front of Finn for a moment to add a warning, "Be good to him," before happily prancing away down the hall._

_Once she was out of sight, Poe huffed. "Of course there was a bet."_

_"You don’t look too surprised."_

_"Nah, I mean — these guys jump at any chance to gamble. It’s ridiculous — "_

_"Not that," Finn interrupted._

_Poe turned to face him fully, eyebrows knit in an oddly forced frown. "Then what?"_

_"You don’t look too surprised that she came strolling down the hall just then," Finn explained, "or even now — that she blew our cover."_

_There was a pause. "What are you trying to say?"_

_"It’s almost as if you timed this just right for her to catch us."_

_Poe kept his expression blank, save for a telltale sparkle in his eyes. "And if I did," he asked, "would you be mad?"_

_One look at Poe’s genuine happiness had Finn arriving at the conclusion that, "No. I wouldn’t be."_


End file.
